


В одной черной-черной комнате

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Halloween, Hogwarts First Year, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В канун Дня Всех Святых первокурсники рассказывают друг другу страшилки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В одной черной-черной комнате

**Author's Note:**

> Это стилизация под наивные детские страшилки, так что в тексте упоминаются мясорубки, съеденные дети и прочие ужасы.
> 
> Написано для команды ГП на ФБ-2014

За профессором Снейпом захлопнулась дверь, и тусклый свет, проникавший в кабинет из коридора, исчез, сменившись непроглядным мраком. В замочной скважине повернулся ключ, шаги профессора Снейпа гулко раздались в коридоре, потом заскрипели на лестнице, постепенно стихая, и вскоре дети остались одни в неприветливой тишине кабинета. Кто-то пробормотал «люмос». Неяркое свечение, сейчас казавшееся и вовсе призрачным, выхватило из темноты стены, покрытые пятнами сырости, камин, в чьем темном зеве, похоже, никогда не зажигали огонь, и бесчисленные полки с бесчисленными же склянками, в которых мерцало, отзываясь на свечение, нечто омерзительное.

— Спорим, это человеческие глаза? — прошептал Драко, изо всех сил делая вид, что ему нисколечки не страшно. Однако несмотря на то, что за спиной у него стояли верные телохранители Крэбб и Гойл, а он сам частенько бывал в кабинете профессора Снейпа, сейчас, погруженный во мрак, запертый, да еще и в канун Дня Всех Святых, кабинет казался ему совсем незнакомым и — без сомнения — зловещим.

— Глупости, — заявила Гермиона. — Никто не стал бы держать в своем кабинете заспиртованные человеческие глаза.

— Профессор Снейп стал бы, — возразил Невилл еле слышно; он жался к двери, прячась за спинами Гарри и Рона и поеживаясь.

Драко рассмеялся, донельзя обрадованный тем, что не он один напуган до чертиков.

— Что, страшно, Лонгботтом? Вот увидишь: когда профессор Снейп вернется, он отберет твою жабу и тоже засунет в банку!

Невилл в ужасе прижал к себе Тревора.

— Заткнись, Малфой, — бросил Гарри шепотом — отчего-то никому не хотелось говорить в полный голос в этом мрачном, пропахшем сыростью и зельями месте.

Надменно скривив губы, Драко демонстративно отошел в дальний угол. Крэбб и Гойл поплелись за ним.

— Как думаете, долго нас здесь продержат? — спросил Гарри, обращаясь к Рону и Гермионе. — Мне бы не хотелось справлять Хэллоуин под прицелом заспиртованных глаз, чьи бы они там ни были.

— Между прочим, Гарри, — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, — мы вообще не оказались бы здесь, если бы не ваша глупая ссора с Малфоем! Неужели ты не знал, что Драко сразу побежит ябедничать? А уж профессор Снейп не станет разбираться, кто прав, кто виноват. Вон, бедный Невилл просто искал свою жабу, а я так вообще пыталась вас разнять, а теперь из-за вас мы все наказаны. В вашем возрасте, мальчики, пора научиться мыслить логически! — заключила она менторским тоном.

Рон хохотнул.

— Ты это слышал, Гарри? «В вашем возрасте», — он передразнил Гермиону. — Как будто ей не одиннадцать лет, а все сто одиннадцать.

— Прекратите говорить обо мне в третьем лице! — возмутилась Гермиона. — И вообще, могли бы и извиниться! То, что профессор Снейп запер нас здесь, целиком ваша вина.

— А по-моему, это вина Малфоя, — возразил Рон. — Чего он ябедничает? А, Малфой? — он направил на Драко свет своей палочки. Драко зажмурился, а Крэбб и Гойл погрозили Рону кулаками. Рон не унимался: — Чего ты все время ябедничаешь? Что, не ожидал, что Снейп накажет тебя вместе с нами? Так тебе и надо. Если б не ты, мы бы давно уже сидели в Большом зале, праздновали Хэллоуин, объедались тыквенными пирогами, — Рон сглотнул слюну, — а потом всю ночь рассказывали бы страшилки…

— Допустим, страшилки можно рассказывать и здесь, — заметила Гермиона. — Если подумать, лучшего места для страшных историй не найти, — она оглядела причудливые фигуры в банках, таинственно поблескивающие фолианты в книжном шкафу и осклизлые стены, вызывающие неприятные ассоциации со склепом.

— А что, хорошая идея, — поддержал ее Гарри. — Всё равно нам нужно как-нибудь убить время до возвращения Снейпа. Давайте рассказывать по очереди.

— Тогда ты первый, — сказал Рон — он уже забыл про тыквенный пирог и замер в предвкушении хорошей страшилки.

Гарри задумался, опустил палочку к подбородку, отчего его лицо осветилось снизу зловещим сиянием; наконец, понизив голос, он начал:

— У одной девочки умерли папа и мама. Перед смертью они сказали, чтобы девочка никогда не ходила к тем, кто разводит свиней. Но она забыла, что говорили ей папа и мама, и стала жить у тети и дяди. Они разводили свиней, делали из них колбасу и продавали. Один раз в канун Дня Всех Святых тетя и дядя положили девочку спать в чулане под лестницей и предупредили, чтобы она не выходила оттуда. А девочка не послушалась и вышла. Она увидела, как тетя и дядя превратили своего сына, толстого мальчика, в маленького поросенка с красивой голубой ленточкой на шее. Когда к ним в дом постучались дети, чтобы попросить конфет, тетя и дядя спросили их: «Хотите поиграть с поросенком?». Дети захотели. Они вошли в дом, начали играть, и тетя и дядя превратили этих детей в поросят. Они хватали их и кидали в большую мясорубку. Тогда девочка незаметно сняла с поросенка, который был толстым сыном тети и дяди, голубую ленточку. Тетя и дядя не узнали его и тоже бросили в мясорубку, потому что он был самый толстый из поросят. А потом они сделали из него колбасу и сами ее съели, — Гарри обвел затаивших дыхание слушателей мрачным взглядом, с каким и положено рассказывать страшилки. — С тех пор в Хэллоуин толстые дети, если прислушаются, могут услышать за спиной _страшное хрюканье_. Это хрюкает съеденный в виде колбасы толстый мальчик.

Воцарилась тишина. Дети молчали, прислушиваясь к неясным шорохам за дверью и мучительно боясь услышать то самое _страшное хрюканье._ Крэбб и Гойл, на которых (судя по их побледневшим толстым мордахам, покрывшимся испариной) история произвела особенно глубокое впечатление, испуганно пыхтели и озирались.

— Да, ребята, — сказал им Гарри с наигранным сочувствием, — из вас получилась бы отличная колбаса.

Все прыснули со смеху. Страх, как это часто бывает, сменился несколько нервной веселостью: Рон и Драко наперебой принялись хрюкать, делая из своих носов «пятачки», Гермиона украдкой — чтобы не показать, что ее тоже насмешила эта _глупая шутка_ — улыбалась, а Крэбб и Гойл, трусливо хихикая, все еще поглядывали по сторонам.

— Сейчас бы колбаски, — вдруг произнес Рон со вздохом, — так кушать хочется…

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Ох, Рон, ты можешь думать о чем-нибудь кроме еды? Какой же ты все-таки обжора!

— Нечего обзываться, — пробурчал Рон. — Зато я знаю хорошую страшилку. «Красный свитер» называется.

Драко презрительно усмехнулся:

— Ну и страшилка! Что может быть такого ужасного в каком-то там свитере?

— А вот послушайте, — Рон глубоко вздохнул и начал рассказ: — У одного мальчика была очень большая семья, и его мама всё время вязала, чтобы одеть всех детей. Один раз папа уехал в командировку, а у них кончилась еда. Мама уложила детей спать, чтобы они не плакали и не просили кушать, и велела спать. Но мальчик так хотел кушать, что не мог заснуть. Он ворочался в постели и увидел, как из спальни мамы и папы вылез _огромный паук_. Паук набросился на старшего брата и съел его, а наутро мама взяла его красный свитер, который остался на кровати, и стала перевязывать свитер для среднего брата мальчика. На следующую ночь мама опять уложила детей и опять велела им спать. Но мальчик не послушался и увидел, как из спальни мамы и папы опять появился огромный паук и съел среднего брата. Утром мама взяла его свитер и стала перевязывать для мальчика. Мальчик догадался, что этой ночью паук съест его. Он испугался и, когда мама уложила их спать, незаметно подложил вместо себя младшую сестренку. Из спальни мамы и папы опять вылез огромный паук, набросился на сестренку и съел ее. Тут вернулся папа. Он пошел спать и увидел возле кровати паука, который плел красную паутину. Папа проткнул паука спицей, и все увидели, что это была мама. В руках она держала красный свитер.

— Какая _нелепая_ история! — сказала Гермиона, стараясь не подать виду, что боится. — В Англии не водятся такие огромные пауки!

Рон надулся.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не можешь знать всё на свете.

— Наверное, про них просто никто не рассказывал, — поддержал его Невилл, не на шутку перепугавшийся, — потому что они сразу съедают всех, кто их увидит…

— Грейнджер просто не знает хороших страшилок, вот и вредничает, — встрял Драко. — Девчонки ничего не понимают в страшилках.

Гермиона вспыхнула:

— Неправда! Я знаю одну очень страшную страшилку.

Драко съехидничал:

— Да ну? И про что могут быть маггловские страшилки? Про дантистов?

— Да хоть бы и про дантистов! — выпалила Гермиона. — Сейчас… Дайте подумать… Вот, придумала! То есть… то есть _вспомнила_ , конечно, — торжествующе взглянув на Драко, она начала рассказывать: — У одного мальчика папа был дантистом. Дантист был очень жадным, и поэтому кормил мальчика почти одной только морковкой, потому что она полезная, и не давал ни бекона, ни пудинга, ни даже овсянки.

— Это жестоко, — прошептал Рон.

— От полезной морковки у мальчика начали расти зубы, как у кролика, и ему все время хотелось мяса. Каждые полгода, как и положено, папа осматривал мальчику полость рта. И вот однажды мальчик не удержался и укусил папу за руку своими огромными зубами — пришлось даже накладывать швы на руку, и папа долго не мог вести прием пациентов. Чтобы остановить ненормальный рост зубов, папа сначала надел мальчику скобки, но это не помогло. Зубы продолжали расти со страшной скоростью. Тогда папа сделал мальчику специальный шлем с проволочной решеткой возле рта, чтобы мальчик не мог кусаться. Поэтому вместо еды мальчик стал пить молоко через соломинку. Это было ужасной врачебной ошибкой! Ведь всем известно, что в молоке содержится много кальция, который укрепляет детские зубы. И в канун Дня Всех Святых зубы мальчика стали такими крепкими, что он перегрыз решетку своего шлема, набросился на папу и съел его за одну секунду. А ПОТОМ ОН СЪЕЛ… — Гермиона сделала долгую зловещую паузу.

Первым не выдержал Невилл:

— Кого?.. — спросил он дрожащим шепотом.

— ТЕБЯ!!! — выкрикнула Гермиона — и схватила Невилла за руку.

Невилл тоненько вскрикнул и, казалось, едва не лишился сознания (Тревор, почувствовав свободу, выпрыгнул из его рук и ускакал во тьму), а остальные слушатели так и подскочили — даже храбрившийся Гарри заметно вздрогнул. Гермиона, довольная произведенным эффектом, переместила палочку так, чтобы свечение зловеще обрисовывало ее крупные передние зубы, и мрачным голосом заключила:

— С тех пор дети, которые не посещают дантиста регулярно и не проверяют свои зубы, каждый Хэллоуин слышат под окном клацанье зубов.

Шкодливо ухмыльнувшись, Драко заклацал зубами, делая вид, что подбирается к Невиллу, чтобы съесть его. Все засмеялись. Рон, все еще немного обиженный на Гермиону, подал голос:

— Я за одну секунду даже индейку не могу съесть. Разве можно съесть целого папу всего за секунду?

— Можно, — ответила Гермиона убежденно, — если у тебя здоровые зубы. А если у тебя кариес, или неправильный прикус, или дупло в зубе, то, конечно, ты не сможешь съесть папу даже за полчаса!

Драко поковырял языком в дупле коренного зуба.

— Дурацкая страшилка. Сразу ясно, что маггловская, — констатировал он: Драко живо представил, как ест своего отца, и ему стало как-то не по себе.

— Тогда сам рассказывай, Малфой, — вскинулся Гарри.

— И расскажу! — заносчиво отозвался Драко. — Я расскажу _настоящую_ страшную историю, а не дурацкие выдумки маггловских дантистов, — он перехватил свою палочку поудобнее, поднес ее к подбородку, отчего востренькое бледное лицо Малфоя превратилось в безжизненную маску, и заговорил со зловещей торжественностью: — Это случилось в одной _чистокровной_ магической семье очень много лет назад, когда никто из вас еще не родился…

— Можно подумать, ты родился раньше, Малфой, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Вообще-то нам всем здесь по одиннадцать лет.

Крэбб и Гойл зашипели на него:

— Не мешай рассказывать! Тебе же никто не мешал…

— Так вот, — Драко бросил на Гарри недовольный взгляд. — Они жили в _роскошном_ особняке, самом большом особняке в Англии, который был в сто раз больше Хогвартса.

— Таких больших особняков не бывает, — перебила его Гермиона. — К тому же, Хогвартс не особняк, а замок.

— Не мешай, Грейнджер, — огрызнулся Драко, раздраженный тем, что кто-то посмел усомниться в правдивости его истории. — Эти маги были очень знатные, самые знатные из всех знатных магов. И у их дочерей было очень много игрушек — намного больше, чем у простых детей. Но девочки все равно постоянно ссорились и не хотели играть вместе. Тогда их папа заказал лучшему кукольному мастеру кукольный домик. У домика открывалась передняя стенка, и тогда были видны все-все лестницы, переходы и комнаты. Этот домик был точной копией фамильного замка…

— Ты же сказал, это был _особняк,_ — перебила его Гермиона.

Крэбб и Гойл зашикали на нее. Драко, притворившись, что не услышал реплику Гермионы, продолжал рассказывать:

— Папа подарил кукольный домик обеим дочкам, дал им ключик и сказал, чтобы они играли дружно, потому что они родные сестры, хоть и совсем не похожи друг на друга. Но когда папа ушел, старшая дочь заперла переднюю стенку домика, забрала себе ключ и убежала, чтобы младшая сестра не могла играть с домиком. Младшая побежала за ней. Она бежала за старшей сестрой через весь замок, через все переходы, лестницы и комнаты. Наконец они оказались в самом дальнем крыле, куда никто никогда не заходил, на верхней ступеньке самой высокой лестницы. И когда младшая сестра протянула руки, чтобы отнять ключ, старшая, вырываясь, нечаянно прислонилась к ветхим прогнившим перилам и со страшным криком упала глубоко-глубоко вниз. Младшая сестра испугалась и бегом вернулась в свою комнату. Она уже не могла играть с кукольным домиком, потому что он был заперт, а ключ остался у ее мертвой старшей сестры. Она поставила домик возле своей кровати и всегда перед сном смотрела на него.

На следующий год в Хэллоуин она легла в постель и, засыпая, как обычно стала смотреть на домик. Вдруг она заметила свет в нижнем окошке самого дальнего крыла. Девочка сильно испугалась и зажмурилась, а когда снова открыла глаза, свет был уже в следующем окошке. И так свет перемещался по всем комнатам кукольного домика, все выше и выше, и девочка с ужасом поняла, что он приближается к ее спальне. Девочка от страха укрылась с головой одеялом.

— Я тоже так делаю, когда мне страшно, — прошептал Невилл.

— Как глупо! — произнесла Гермиона. — Разве одеяло может защитить? — она оглянулась на Невилла: тот, пытаясь отыскать сбежавшего Тревора, ползал в темноте по кабинету. — И хватит бродить, как неупокоенная душа! Выглядишь жутковато, — Гермиона поежилась.

И верно: черная сгорбленная фигура, которая медленно двигалась в темноте, натыкалась на полки со склянками и шарила руками перед собой, производила на детей гнетущее впечатление. Мало того — время от времени Невиллу казалось, что он, наконец, нашел своего Тревора, и он неожиданно хватал чью-нибудь руку или ногу своими холодными, взмокшими от страха руками.

— Так вы хотите дослушать или нет?! — не выдержал Драко, на всякий случай поджимая ноги. — Утром домашние слуги постучали в дверь, чтобы разбудить девочку к завтраку, но никто не отозвался. Тогда пришел ее папа; он откинул одеяло, и все увидели, что в постели лежит страшный высохший труп, как будто девочка умерла еще год назад. Рядом с постелью стоял кукольный домик; его передняя стенка была распахнута, а на самом нижнем этаже самого дальнего крыла, у нижних ступенек сломанной лестницы, лежала маленькая куколка – точная копия пропавшей старшей дочери. Папа приказал слугам обследовать дальнее крыло, и точно в таком же месте, у нижних ступенек лестницы, они увидели жуткий высохший труп старшей дочери. В руке она сжимала ключик от кукольного домика, — Драко помолчал немного — для пущего эффекта — и проговорил медленно и мрачно: — С тех пор в канун Дня Всех Святых можно услышать леденящий душу скрежет, как будто кто-то пытается отпереть ключом кукольный домик, и чувствуется ужасный запах, как будто разложились сразу два трупа.

Дети молчали, поглядывая друг на друга. Никто не хотел признаться, что история Драко и правда оказалась очень страшной, но все невольно стали прислушиваться и принюхиваться.

— Знаете… — прошептала Гермиона. — Это, конечно, нелогично и даже иррационально… но мне кажется, я чувствую этот запах.

— Я тоже, — подтвердил Рон. — Ужасная вонь!

Все зашмыгали носами, пытаясь определить источник вони.

— Фу! — Драко зажал нос рукой. — Крэбб! Гойл! Это вы испортили воздух?!

Крэбб и Гойл замялись.

— Когда страшно, у меня всегда живот крутит, — наконец объяснил Крэбб.

— А я, наверное, чего-то съел не того, — виновато пробормотал Гойл.

— Какая мерзость! Я сейчас задохнусь! Подвинься, Грейнджер, я рядом с тобой сяду, — Драко хотел было отодвинуться от Крэбба и Гойла подальше, но вдруг ощутил под рукой что-то холодное, мягкое и омерзительно влажное. Словно некая неведомая сила подхватила Драко: он завизжал, взвился на ноги и спрятался за спины Гарри, Рона и Гермионы.

— Там труп! — орал он не своим голосом. — Труп!

— Да нет же, это Тревор! — Невилл нагнулся и поднял с пола свою жабу. — Ты напугал его, Малфой.

— Кажется, твоя жаба испугала Малфоя куда больше, — ухмыльнулся Рон.

От стыда и злости Драко готов был провалиться сквозь землю.

— Неправда! — воскликнул он. — Я… Я просто… Ну… Я брезгую эту вонючую жабу!

— Что ж ты тогда «труп» орал? — рассмеялся Гарри. — Сознайся уж, что испугался.

— Разве можно испугаться Тревора? — Невилл, счастливый, вернулся с жабой на свое место возле двери. — Он совсем не страшный. Хотите, я расскажу вам что-то и вправду страшное?

Драко покосился на жабу Невилла почти с ненавистью.

— Хм! Это, наверное, тебе твоя бабушка рассказала? — Драко хихикнул и добавил, противно растягивая слова: — А-а-а, зна-а-аю, это история про твою любимую бабушку!

— Нет, не про бабушку, — простодушно ответил Невилл. — _Про учителя._

— Что же страшного в учителе? — недоуменно спросила Гермиона. — Вон их сколько в Хогвартсе. Если прилежно заниматься и выполнять все домашние задания, то и бояться учителей незачем.

Невилл покачал головой.

— Нет, это был не обычный учитель, а самый-самый страшный из всех страшных учителей. Его никому не удавалось задобрить домашним заданием. А еще, — Невилл понизил голос, — _он никому никогда не ставил «превосходно»!_

— Худший ночной кошмар Гермионы, — шепнул Гарри на ухо Рону.

Невилл тем временем продолжал:

— Каждый Хэллоуин этот учитель оставлял одного ученика на отработку, и ученика больше нигде не видели. Из этого ученика он в своем огромном котле варил мыло и заставлял остальных учеников помогать ему, а кто не хотел помогать, тот на следующий Хэллоуин тоже оказывался в котле.

— А зачем ему столько мыла? — спросил Гарри.

Гермиона предположила:

— Может, он его продавал, как колбасу из детей-поросят в твоей страшилке.

— Нет, этим мылом он пытался отмыть свои грязные сальные волосы, — сказал Невилл. — Но у него никогда не получалось, и он становился всё злее и злее. Потом он придумал бросать в котел больше детей, чтобы мыла получалось больше: сначала двоих, потом троих, потом четверых, потом пятерых… Но у него были такие грязные волосы, что мыла все равно не хватало на целый год. И тогда он поклялся, что на следующий Хэллоуин бросит в котел аж семь учеников!

— Логично, — кивнула Гермиона. — Я читала, что семь — сакральное число у многих народов.

— Послушайте… — прошептал Гарри. — А ведь нас тоже семеро… не считая Тревора.

Дети переглянулись. Воцарилась зловещая тишина. И в этой тишине, где-то далеко в коридоре, послышались шаги; они приближались, приближались, приближались, пока не раздались у самой двери. Драко заклацал зубами — на этот раз от страха. В замочной скважине заскрежетал ключ… Дети затаили дыхание… Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникла мрачная черная фигура.

— Так-так-так, кто тут у нас? — произнес профессор Снейп голосом, в котором слышалось темное торжество — казалось, он мысленно потирает руки. — Поттер, Уизли, Грейнджер, Лонгботтом, Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл… Сейчас начнется ваша отработка.

Тщетно стараясь взять себя в руки, Гермиона поинтересовалась дрожащим голосом:

— Профессор, мы будем варить зелье?

— Нет, мисс Грейнджер, — ответил Снейп, зловеще оскалившись. — МЫ БУДЕМ ВАРИТЬ МЫЛО.

И откинул со лба сальные пряди.


End file.
